Surprise!
by Ingledew
Summary: What if someone from Roundworld was set loose in Discworld with the Terry Pratchett books?Sorry,I'm a very slow writer.Rated because Vimes appears & Vimes wouldn't be Vimes without occasionally swearing.If you think of a better title,please tell me. :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own discworld(which belongs to Terry Pratchett), the name Hayley, or her personality. In fact, all I own is an autographed book.

Hayley biked down the hill with the speed of a whirlwind. She didn't want to be stuck outside in the inclement weather. In fact, the only reason she was outside was that she was heading back from the Terry Pratchett

She shifted the bag of books and other miscellaneouses onto her other shoulder, and biked around a tight corner. However, no matter how well Hayley rode, she didn't expect the exceedingly stupid pedestrian crossing the street. She swerved, narrowly avoiding the unlucky person, and flew head-over-heels over her bike's handlebars. Said bike had turned 90 degrees, so she soared into an alley. Lying there in the cold alley, she cursed jaywalkers and her granddad. She wasn't quite sure what relevance her granddad had to her bike, but she thought about him a lot anyways. She longed to see him again as he had been her best friend after her parents died, but he'd disappeared 4 years ago. No sign of him had turned up. Hayley quickly eradicated this uncomfortable train of thought by occupying her mind with these new questions: Where did the mysterious wooden door come from? How was it standing in the middle of the alley with no visible means of support? And why was it faintly glowing with the absence of colour? Little did Hayley know, but that absence of colour is what octarine looks like to those who aren't wizards. Hayley did not believe in miracles or other insubstantial things, but she sure believed in hallucinations and dreams. She simply assumed that she was presumably out cold after the tumble. She opened the door with great lack of deliberation. Beyond the door, instead of the expected wall, lay darkness. Hayley did the only sensible thing that is to be done in these situations: she picked up her bike & walked through the door.

A second later, in a different universe entirely; a young girl appeared who did not belong. She appeared in another alley similar to the one she had come from. In fact, they would have been identical translations of each other, except for location. One of them was on Roundworld, or 'Earth'; and the other was on the Disc. As she left the alley with a contraption unforeseen across the Disc except for in the genius mind of Leonard De Quirm, an inconspicuous sausage seller took note of the girl. As he stored details on her away, he thought to himself how much money he would make from this girl. As she had such an astonishing contraption, the odds were good.

Reviews make me continue! The faster you review, the more reason I have to write!!!

414 words O_o


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to A. A. Pessimal for coming up for an idea for this chapter & actually telling me. If he hadn't, then this chapter would have probably made no sense in a bad way.

Disclaimer: If you think that in the time inbetween the first and second chapters I magically bought all rights to the Discworld? As if! No, I still do not own the Disc :P

There was a hesitant knock at the door which said a lot about the knocker. For example, it said that the knocker was afraid of the person behind said door. Vetinari sighed inwardly. And some people actually thought he could read minds! Ridiculous. He was just an excellent action and face reader. The tentative yet more hopeful knock resounded again. "Come in" Vetinari said, and put on a carefully constructed look of severe boredom. Cut-Me-Own-Throat Dibbler opened the door and slinked into the room with what, Vetinari suspected, Dibbler thought one looked like while sneaking around. It was amusing, to say the least. "Er, m'Lord, I have come to tell you 'bout an odd event. A girl in a funny outfit's been seen walking around, prob'ly lost; with a curious wossname, m'chine. I've never seen the likes of it b'fore." Vetinari was a natural shrewd quick-thinker, and so came up with the answer within the second. "Can you obtain this 'machine'?" he asked, in a tone of voice which suggested that if the answerer says no, they will be joining the city's mimes. In the scorpion pit. Dibbler realized that and said , "O' course!!! I'll get it to you really soon. Really really soon. So don't go deciding anything." Vetinari dismissed him and did something that would scare the toughest men. He smiled.

After looping around the block where she had come out of a few times, Hayley admitted to herself that she was lost. She remembered seeing a hot dog stand so she headed back there, as her stomach was beginning to complain. As soon as she arrived, she eyed the menu. It had a lot of queer foreign things that Hayley couldn't recognise, so she just ordered a 'sausage-inna-bun'. Something nagged at the back of her head. Déjà vu. She _knew_ she'd seen the menu and that spelling of 'hot dog' before. Where was it, where was it…

Terry Pratchett books!

The hot dog cart was _just like_ Mr. CMOT Dibbler's cart! _I guess someone actually likes Terry Pratchett's books more than me…_ she thought. She took the hot dog from the man and started to devour it while walking away. She stopped dead when she heard someone shout, 'Stop! Unlicensed thief! FORGER!!!' She looked around quickly, to try to get out of the way of the robber. But… Unlicensed thief? She knew she'd heard it before… ah yes, in a Terry book once more! That man was obviously crazy, if he went walking around pretending that Vancouver was Ankh-Morpork. Oh, she saw the police coming, probably coming to restrain him or let him off with a warning. Indeed, they talked to him briefly but were then shown the money she had given him for the hot dog… and started to walk toward her? This didn't seem right. A tall man with bright orange hair said, "Miss you are under, arrest for forgery and unlicensed, thievery" and began to read Hayley her rights. When he was done, she was handcuffed and dragged off, while the hot dog seller stole her bike. Hayley tried to stay calm as she was dragged to a cell.


End file.
